Into the Sky
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: Jiro lived a normal life, until he gets sucked into a game and meets a girl named Kurochi. Once they learn something they wouldn't have known otherwise, Zelda gets sucked up in a twister and has vanished to the otherwise unknown land below. When the three go after her, even stranger things start to happen. (yea i know i suck at summaries.. You know the Rating drill)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! CupcakePride101 here! :D This fanfic is a collaboration between Shadow Heroine Of Time and I ^.^ So this is a Skyward Sword fanfic, and we'll be taking turns in it :P This will be a blast x3**_  
_**I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter! c:**_  
_**DISCLAIMER: All characters (except OCs) belongs to Nintendo!**_

* * *

**_~ Ontario, Canada 3:36 p.m. / 15:36 ~_**

"Ahhh… this looks ok…" fourteen-year-old Jiro mumbled to himself as he continued to draw in his sketch pad. He was in the living room, lying on his stomach with the pad in front of him. He used his left hand to hold down the pad while drawing a picture of a Loftwing with a pencil in his right hand.

He continues to add more feathers to his beloved drawing, when his cell phone rang.  
Jiro picked up his thin cell phone. On the screen, the name "Paulina" appeared with her picture on it. Jiro tapped the "Answer" slide and put his phone to his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Jiro! How are you?" a female voice replied from his cell phone.

"I'm fine, Paulina. You?" Jiro said.

"I'm ok. Say, can you come over now? I have an idea for our French project?"

"Now? Um…. Ok. I'll go tell my mom about it."

"Okay! Don't forget your binder! Bye!" Paulina hung up, as Jiro did the same. He got up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Hey, mom!" Jiro called out, "I'm going over to Paulina's house to work on the project. Is that okay?"

His mom peered at him over her shoulder while peeling some carrots. "Sure! But please go change your clothes. It's cold outside. Not to mention, you're completely in rags!"

Jiro sheepishly rubbed his hand over his head. "R-Right. Sorry."

He dashed upstairs to his room, locked the door, and opened his closets to look for some good clothes. A couple seconds later, he whipped out a gray-and-green wool sweater and jeans, and took off his old blue sweat pants and orange shirt. After putting on his fresh clothes, he slung his schoolbag on his shoulder and trotted down the stairs.  
He opened the closet from the living room, and putted on a thick, blue coat, a green scarf, his pair of black sneakers, and a black Alaskian hat. Slinging the schoolbag on his shoulder once again, he darted to the door.

"Mom. What time are you picking me up?" Jiro asked as he opened the door.

"Hmmm… How about eight-thirty?" his mom replied while peeling the carrots.

"Okay!" Jiro answered, "Well, I'm off! Bye!" he went outside and closed the door.

He walked out to the sideway. Paulina's house was only around four minutes if he walked there, so he didn't mind, despite the chilly weather and stray ice that was frozen on the floor.

While walking, he whistled Fi's theme.

That song... he thought, it's so calming and peaceful…

As he continued walking and whistling, he heard a slushy sound.

"Huh?" he whispered, looking back. He saw some houses and a couple splotches of snow. Nothing else.  
"Hmmm…" he mumbled, looking around. He just saw houses and splotches of snow, and that's it.  
Silly me! I'm probably imagining things! He thought with a soft giggle. He continued to whistle and walk.  
After a couple seconds, he heard the same slushy, slimy sound. Only this time, it sounded louder.

"Who's there?" Jiro asked, turning his head around. He saw the same houses-and-snow scenery, no difference. Suddenly being alarmed and afraid, Jiro dashed.

'Am I just imagining things? Or am I really hearing things?' The boy thought.

Suddenly, he felt something slimy and cold grabbing on his ankle. Jiro looked down, and his light-hazel eyes widened with shock.

A yellow slime-thingy was gnawing at his ankle. It looked exactly like a Yellow Chuchu!

"What the…" Jiro yelped. But before he could say anything else, the "Yellow Chuchu" sent out a bolt of lightning, which shocked him.

"Aaaaah!" Jiro cried in pain as he fell down harshly on his sides. They were now numbed with intense pain. He tried getting up, but his heavy schoolbag made it difficult and more painful to even try.

"Ughhhh…." He moaned as the "Chuchu" continued to climb on his leg. Where did this thing come from? He thought. He saw a slimy trail from the "Chuchu" on his leg to the sewer hole, which was a foot away from him. He winced in disgust.  
Jiro tried to remove the gross blob of slime by reaching his hands out to grab it and force it out. But it stretched out even more. The Chuchu shocked him once again.

"Aaaack!" he screamed again. His fell into a world of darkness after that.

~ Houston, Texas 1:36 p.m. / 13:36 ~  
"Ahhh!" fifteen-year old Koruchi collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. She was tired from doing all the chores in the house. Not to mention, it was very hot in the house.

She sighed. What to do…? She thought to herself as she panted from tiredness.

Then, she thought of a perfect idea. She rose up from her bed and gleefully thought, I know! I'll play Twilight Princess!

She turned on the TV, inserted the golden CD in the Wii, and clicked on the "Twilight Princess" section with her Wii-mote. After skipping the intro, she clicked on her file, which was labeled "Kuro", along with a play time of 21:34 and a set of seven hearts.

The screen showed Link in the Lakebed Temple.

"Since I have the Clawshot and the boss key…" Kurochi mumbled to herself as she moved Link around, "I'll go dive here…" She made Link dive in the water, which was in the center of the main room. She then made Link swim to the door which held the lock for the boss. She pressed A, which made Link unlock the door. She went in the small room. Inside that room, there was a big hole and two vases.

"What do these vases have?" Kurochi continued to mumble as she swing her Wii remote, making Link shatter the vases with his sword. One of them had three hearts, while the other had a fairy. She made Link scoop up the fairy with a spare bottle, and used the three hearts to replenish Link's health. Then, she moved Link to the hole, and made him dive into it.

"Wow, that's a lot of water…" Kuro mumbled as she dived deeper in the sea. After reaching to the bottom of the place, she saw a tentacle with an eyeball in it.

"Yup. That's the weak point…" she mumbled as she watched the hideous boss reveal its true self while dramatic violin music played in the background. The words "Twilit Aquatic Morpheel" flashed in the screen.

She Z-targeted the eyeball while having the Clawshot out. Then, she repeatedly pressed B to attack with the Clawshot. But she kept missing.

"Dammit…" she muttered under her breath. Then, she saw one of the tentacles wrap around Link and shoved him in its mouth.

"Ewww! Poor Linky…" Kurochi whispered, and sighed.

A couple minutes later, Kurochi continued to fight the boss. After Z-targeting the eyeball, she was finally able to grab it with the Clawshot. When it was free from the tentacle, she started to slice it with the sword. Purple gore spewed out of it. A couple seconds later, it went back to the monster.

"Awww… I have to do this again?" Kurochi moaned.

As she moaned, some Parasites came out from the monster's mouth.

"Ewww!" she moaned again as the fish started to spread out.

I'll just Z-target the eyeballs... she thought as she moved around as Link. So she Z-targeted and used her Clawshot again to get the eyeball.

"C'mon… c'mon…" she muttered as she repeatedly Z-targeted. When she did that for last one time, she gasped "Oh!" and activated her Clawshot. But instead of getting the eyeball, she got a bomb.

"Oh crap!" she whispered. While that happened, Morpheel's tentacles swooped down again.

"No!" Kurochi said.

But it didn't go down for Link.

Instead, it came out from the TV. Literally.

"What the crapola!?" Kurochi screamed. She ducked as the tentacle stretched out from the TV.

Please don't tell me I'm not dreaming… the girl thought. She then heard some shattering sounds. She turned around and saw the tentacle smashing some things from her dresser.

"Hey! That's mine!" she yelled, but the clamped her mouth as she saw the tentacle abruptly stopped. Suddenly, it lunged towards Kurochi and wrapped around her waist.

"Gah! Is this real!?" she yelled.

The tentacle tightened its grasp on her waist. "Ouch!" Kurochi winced.

Then, the tentacle yanked her through the TV.

"Huh?" Kurochi looked around. It was completely dark.

"W-Where am…. Augh!" Kurochi realized that she was underwater. She felt really weird, as if her lungs inside were about to explode from the water. Her eyelids felt one hundred pounds heavier. Her body felt numb and loose.

"Ughhh…." Kurochi moaned, trying not to faint. But her eyelids grew even more heavier, and her body felt even more numb.

Eventually, she gave in.

*o*o*o*o*~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~*o*o*o*o*  
"Uhhh…." Jiro groaned. He woke up to the sounds of water falling, along with the wind blowing against his body. He opened his eyes, and realized that he was sitting under a tree. He also noticed that he didn't had on his scarf, hat, or coat nor was his binder here.

He looked around. "W-What is this?" he asked himself silently as he took in his surroundings. He was on grassy ground, and there were also trees that were skinnier and smaller. Not only that, but what surprised him the most was that there was a bird statue with only one eye, and there was a brown platform.

"This looks super familiar…." Jiro said while rubbing his sun kissed brown hair. Then, he heard someone else moaned next to him. Slowly and carefully, he turned around, and to his astonishment, he saw a brown-haired girl next to him. She was wearing a ripped shirt that said "Falling in Reverse" accompanied with jeans.

"Gah!" he yelped. The girl's jet-black eyes opened, meeting surprised light-hazel eyes.

"Oh!" she gasped back, leaning a bit far.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Jiro apologized and slightly bowed his head.

The girl blinked her eyes a couple times. "Ummm… it's okay…" she said.

Jiro looked up and saw the girl smile a bit. He smiled back.

"Call me crazy, but this place seems really familiar…" the girl said, gazing at sky.

"Yeah.", Jiro agreed, "It looks a bit like Skyloft from Skyward Sword."

"Wait!" the girl turned to Jiro, "You play that game, too?"

Jiro nodded and added, "I assume you do, too, right?"

"Yeah!" the girl smiled, "I'm Kurochi. What's your name?"

"Jiro", the boy answered back. Then, he looked at the ground. "I'm very confused. How did I get here from Canada?"

"I'm from Texas, and I was playing Twilight Princess", Kurochi wrinkled her face while saying that, "I don't see how Twilight Princess related much to Skyward Sword, even though they're both Legend Of Zelda games."

"Really?" Jiro raised his eyebrow, "Well, I was walking to my friend's house when suddenly, this blob of slime that looked like a Yellow Chuchu wrapped around my ankle and shocked me with thunder!"

"Wow…", Kurochi gasped, "Well, I was playing Twilight Princess fighting Morpheel, when suddenly, its tentacles stretched out from the TV and yanked me in…"

"Weird…" Jiro mumbled, "And I was supposed to practice my French project with my friend!"

"You speak French?" Kurochi asked and then grinned, "Same! So, Jiro! Quel age as-tu?(1)"

"Uhh… J'ai quatorze ans. Et toi?(2)"

"J'ai quinze ans(3)!"

"Ohhh okay. Um… Quelle est ta couleur préféree?(4)"

"Hmm…. Let's see… Je préfe-"

"What are you two doing?" a female voice suddenly asked. Jiro and Kurochi looked up to see a very familiar Hylian with sunny-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes.

'It's Zelda…' the two teens thought in unison as their jaws hung down in surprise.

* * *

**_A/N: *whispers* And the adventure begins…_**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter ^.^ It was pretty fun to write! Shadow Heroine Of Time will type the next chapter, so kudos and chow!_**

**_(1)French for "How old are you?"  
(2)French for "I'm 14 years old. And you?"  
(3)French for "I'm 15 years old!"  
(4)French for "What's your favorite color?"  
_**

**_Shadow heroine: XD omg im such a derp sorry about that xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still not sure whether we're making chapters in overview form or just first person... Oh well... heres the second chapter (Used to making Names for the chapters kfjalsdkfjalsdkfsfad) Oh and uh... I don't really type Sun-kissed a lot so if i dont... Im sorry. I'm a derp in that sense. To me theres blond, brown, dark brown, and black xD**

* * *

Zelda stared at them, her sky-blue eyes darting between Jiro and Kurochi. Her eyes landed on Jiro, who just smiled a little back. She looked him over a little then smiled and did the same to the brown haired girl.

"Hello Jiro and Kurochi" She said making the two teens gasp in confusion. " We've been waiting for the day you both return." Zelda continued making the two teens stare at each-other. "Have you ever been sucked in here before this?" They both asked each-other in usion. "No"

Zelda smiled and stared at the two. "Jiro. You're my brother" She said after what felt like a millennium.

Jiro stared at Zelda, his hazel-brown eyes widening in disbelief. He turned to Kurochi, who was in the same shock he was in. "Did i hear correctly...?" He asked and Kurochi nodded slowly.

Zelda turned to see Link. "Link!" She called trying to wave him over. He turned and saw zelda waving at him, returning the wave he noticed the teens and walked over. "Zelda what did you do now" He asked "I didn't do anything!" She defended herself and stared at him. Link shrugged it off and looked between them his blue eyes narrowing. "They aren't... are they?" He looked at Zelda again, who nodded.

He started smiling and looked at Jiro. "So does he know that he's your brother?" He asked and Zelda nodded again. "Does she kn-" He started but got cut off by Kurochi. "Hey we're still here you know" She snapped making the skyloftian smile. "I know you're still here." Link answered. "And im glad my sisters here" Kurochi looked behind her, then looked back to Link and pointed her pointer finger to herself as if saying 'me?'

The skyloftian smiled more and nodded. Jiro and Kurochi exchanged a glance then Kurochi launched herself forward into her brother's arms. Link barely caught her and hugged her. While Zelda walked over to Jiro and hugged him gently.

It was a minute before the three realized Kurochi was crying.

Link panicked and looked down at her. "Whats the matter?" Kurochi looked up and smiled at him, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "What? These are tears of joy." She quickly explained making the rest of them sigh with relief.

"So what now?" Zelda asked ruffling Jiro's hair. The three shrugged then laughed. "I don't know... should we show them around Skyloft? Maybe teach them a little swords play" Link suggested shrugging his shoulders and throwing his arms up in the air.

Zelda smiled and nodded. "Sure, maybe later we can show them how to ride a loftwing"

The two smiled and yelled out a big 'YES!'

**With Link and Kurochi...**

Going their separate ways Link and Kurochi headed to the Academy while Zelda and Jiro headed towards the goddess's statue. The siblings smiled as Kurochi tackled Link to the ground. Link on the other hand overpowered the girl and pinned her to the ground with ease. "Hey!" She squeaked trying to get out of his grasp. Rearing up onto her upper back she put her feet to his stomach and shoved him off, trying her best not to hurt him.

He scrambled backwards and watched as the girl ran the other way, only to trip over a block and fall onto her face. "I meant to do that!" he heard her voice come from behind the block. Link sweat-dropped and went to help her up.

**With Zelda and Jiro...**

Zelda looked at Jiro her eyes filled with pride. He had known the whole 'Ballad of the Goddess' without her help. He sounded better than she thought he would, seeing as he had tried to refuse at the start. She had to literally beg the boy to sing for her, the end results were fantastic.

"So Jiro, what do you like?" She asked sitting down in front of the goddess statue, setting the harp beside her.

"Music... Arts, crafts, playing the violin," He trailed off and looked at her, "What about you?" He asked and she smiled, starting to tell him what she did and what role she has in the ceremony this year.

"That's awesome" Jiro breathed making Zelda smile.

**An hour later...**

Zelda, Jiro and Kurochi were walking around looking for Link, who had disappeared somewhere after showing the two sword skills. "Does my brother always do this?" Kurochi asked out of the blue. "Not usually, I really thought he would have been thrilled to see his own sister after so long..." Zelda replied then trailed off. "Well anyway, lets see if you have a loft-wing." She said leading the two to the bridge and smiling when she pushed the two off, watching the pair drop like rocks.

Jiro clung to the brown haired girl as she tried to whistle for something _anything_! "We're going to die" Jiro stated.

"No... Don't say that"

"We're going to die!" Jiro said a little louder.

Kurochi whistled once more, hearing a loft-wing coming towards them.

"You have a loft-wing?"

"I do...!?"

A crimson red loft-wing swooped under them and lifted them higher.

"TAKE THAT ZELDA! TAKE THAT HYLIA!"

"Zelda is Hylia..." Jiro muttered and looked down.

"Whatever..." Kurochi muttered then looked forward. "What matters is that i h-"

"Actually its mine..." Link's voice came from behind the pair.

"I... Knew that."

Jiro sighed in relief then looked up to see the girl smirking. "What?"

"Told you we weren't going to die."

Jiro rolled his eyes and looked away as they landed on the platform.

* * *

**Shortest chapter ive ever done. afksldjfas**

**Well anyway, shadow heroine of time out. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys! CupcakePride101 here :D How's it going? **_

_**I hope you enjoy c:**_

Link's Crimson Loftwing landed softly on the ground. The three teens on top of the bird hopped off of it.

"I don't get it…" Zelda muttered. All attention turned to the blonde as she continued, "Why is it that everyone else in this village has a Loftwing but you two are the only ones without one?"

Jiro and Kurochi glanced at each other.

"Maybe they're still not ready for them…" Link said.

"I highly doubt so", Zelda said, and she looked at the two younger teens as she said, "Jiro is fourteen and Kuro is fifteen. They're supposed to get their own Loftwings around six years ago."

_So we're the only ones without Loftwings here!?_ Jiro thought.

_Awwww. That's embarrassing. I wonder if they're ashamed of us…_ Kurochi thought while she twiddled her fingers.

"Hmmm…" Link looked up at the sky. Then, he looked down and panicked a bit as he said, "Oh Goddesses! We have to go to that ceremony!"

"Oh! Right!" Zelda perked up at that, "We gotta go!"

"Bye Kurochi!" Link said. He gave her a hug, which Kurochi returned in a quite awkward way.

"Wait!" Zelda said, and then reached out for something behind her back. She then untied a Sailcloth from her shoulder and handed it to Jiro. "Here, Jiro! It's a little present I made for you!"

Jiro took the bundle from Zelda and examined it. It had the same symbol as Link's Sailcloth, only that it was in red. It felt nice and warm  
in Jiro's hands. It was almost like a blanket. Not to mention… it smells nice.

"Wow. Thanks Zelda!" Jiro said as he hugged the Sailcloth on his chest.

"Sure!" Zelda said as she embraced him. "Wish us luck!"

Jiro and Kurochi watched as Link and Zelda dashed away.

"Wow! This is cool!" Jiro exclaimed as he took a close look at the Sailcloth, "Zelda is a sweet sister! Say, Kuro. How's Link like as a brother?"

"He's sweet!" Kurochi answered back. Then, she glanced at the sky and said, "But I'm wondering: Why are we the only ones without a Loftwing here? I find it quite embarrassing now…"

"Now that you mentioned it…" Jiro's cheeks suddenly went into a rose-pink color, "It… is a bit embarrassing."

Kurochi giggled nervously and added, "I wonder how Zelda and Link feel about us… What if they're ashamed of us?"

"I highly doubt that!" Jiro said, "They're nice people here. I don't think they'll feel that way. Not to mention, they're not our parents."

"They could be different here", Kurochi said, "Oh, and speaking of parents!" the girl turned to Jiro and gave him a small smirk, "Headmaster Gaepora is your daddy here!"

"Gah! I can't believe I forgot about him!" Jiro said, "What if he's ashamed of me!?"

"'I highly doubt that!'" Kurochi mimicked, making her voice a bit deeper to copy Jiro's voice.

Jiro gave Kurochi a weird look. "Ummm…"

"No, I actually meant it", Kurochi said, "He's a man with a big heart. You've played the game, right?"

"Well… yeah…" Jiro mumbled.

Kurochi smiled as she said, "I've changed my mind. I doubt they'll ever be ashamed of us for not having a Loftwing."

Jiro grinned and said, "Yeah!"

A random gust of wind blasted the two teens, making their hair flutter up in the air a bit.

"Ohhh! It's pretty windy here!" Kurochi said, straightening her hair out.

"Yeah…" Jiro agreed.

The two teens then stood there, doing nothing.

… Awkward silence filled the air.

"Uhhh…" Jiro said, breaking the awkward silence, "Do you wanna… I dunno… Walk around the town?"

"Sure!" Kurochi said, "It might help us know more about it, even though we already know what's here since we've played the game."

"True", Jiro said, and started to walk ahead. Kurochi followed him.

"So… where are we going?" she asked him.

"Hmmm… How about we go the Goddess Statue? I've always wanted to go up close and see it", Jiro answered.

"Oh! Okay then!" Kurochi said, "I've also wanted to go see it."

So the two brunettes walked there, past the friendly people, Bird Statues, trees, and bugs.

"This place seems really lively…" Jiro said in awe.

"Yeah. More than in the game", Kurochi added.

"True. And they're very friendly!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Well… Not all…" Kurochi grimaced, "Like a certain red-head with amber eyes. He has a thing for Zelda…"

"Oh! I forgot about him!" Jiro said, his face full of surprise, "How could I forget about him?"

"Yeah, Jiro. How could you?" Kurochi said, and then giggled and added, "Just kidding with ya!"

"Speaking of Groose… Where is he?" Jiro wondered. He rested his chin on his hand as he said that.

"I won't want to know if I was you", Kurochi said, a bit eerily, "What if he bullies us, like what he does to Link?" Then, she widened her  
eyes as she said, "I bet he makes fun of me here, since I'm Link's sister!"

"Ohhh yeah! Now that you've mentioned it, I guess we should be careful…" Jiro said, "If he does…" He turned around to look at Kurochi's  
black eyes, "I will not let him hurt you." His light hazel eyes brimmed with determination and courage.

"Really?" Kurochi said and softly smiled, "Awww, thanks."

"Uh huh", Jiro nodded.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes in what seemed like ten minutes, even though it was only around forty seconds. They just looked at each other, like magnets attached to each other

"Hey!" a male, childish voice shouted, scaring the living crap out of the brunettes. They both turned around and faced another brunette. This brunette was actually a kid who seemed to be around eight years old. His face had a pear-like shape, along with his body. He had brown, spiky hair, along with small, dotty black eyes and red swirls on his cheek. His attire was a green shirt with some red patterns on the sleeves and collar, with cerulean, baggy pants finalizing it.

_That's Gully_! Kurochi thought.

"Hello!" Jiro and Kurochi said in unison. They then started to giggle at each other.

"Haha! You guys are funny!" the boy chuckled, "Say, I've always wanted a bug net! See that shop up there?" the kid pointed skyward.

Jiro and Kurochi looked up and saw the weird, flying shop with the bell.

"Oh! That guy who rides that shop!" Jiro said, "His name is Beedle, right?"

"Yup!" Gully exclaimed, "He has a Bug Net! I really want one! Oh, how cool it would be to have one!"

"Yeah, that would be nice", Jiro commented. Kurochi nodded in approval.

"With a net, I can catch all of the bugs here!" Gully exclaimed.

Then, a blue Blessed Butterfly fluttered across the trio.

"Ah! A Blessed Butterfly!" Gully cried out. He then started to chase it like a maniac.

Jiro and Kurochi stood there and sweat-dropped, anime style.

"Uhhh… Okay…" Kurochi mumbled.

The two teens proceeded to the stairs that lead to the Goddess Statue.

"Oh! I just realized something!" Jiro said.

"What?" Kurochi asked.

"This is where Zelda and Link would meet up!" Jiro stated with a wide grin.

"Ohhhh!" Kurochi's black eyes lit up.

"But I think we're a bit too early…" Jiro said.

"It doesn't matter! At least we're almost there!" Kurochi exclaimed, and suddenly grabbed Jiro's bony arm and yanked him as she dashed up the stairs to the platform.

While she did that, she bumped into a certain red-head face-first in his chest.

"Mmf!" Kurochi's muffled gag grunted as she made contact in the chest. Slowly – and a bit painfully – she rose her head up and stared eye-to-eye at the tall person.

"Ohhh…" Kurochi trailed off. She and Jiro stared at what seemed to be a gang of three.

One of them was a tall, scrawny boy with dandelion-yellow hair and a big nose. His skin complexion was a little tanned, and his attire consisted of a purple shawl and a red… man-dress(?) accompanied with a belt.

The other boy was short and a bit chubby. His hair was a royal blue color, and his eyes had the same color. His attire included a long red shirt attached with a belt similar to the tall and scrawny boy, dark brown boots, and a yellow shawl.

The last one that was in the center – and the same boy that Kurochi slammed into – had red hair that stuck up in the air like the Eiffel Tower. His piercing amber eyes matched along with his yellow shawl that was worn on top of his dark blue shirt.

"Groose…" Kurochi snarled under her breath.

"Well, well, well…" Groose said, eyeing the two now-tense brunettes, "If it isn't the two wimps without a Loftwing!" he sneered as he said that.

Jiro gave off an intense glare. Kurochi, however, decided to be brave. She stepped in between Jiro and Groose.

"Please…" Kurochi scoffed, "At least I have a brain, unlike you bums!"

"Yeah. But you didn't make it in the Ceremony!" Groose retorted back with a smug look on his face, "Who's the bum now?"  
Kurochi placed her hands on her hips like Zelda.

"Not to mention…", Groose continued, "You brats don't even have normal, pointy ears like us! They're round and dull."  
The two brunettes were surprised by this.

"What idiots they are!" Cawlin shouted, "They don't even know their own ears!"

"Yeah!" Groose agreed, giving his lackey a high-five while Jiro and Kurochi rummaged through their hair to feel their ears. "No wonder they don't have much friends!"

_What!? Why are our ears round here!?_ They both thought at the same time.

Jiro seemed even more worried at this. His glare turned into a nervous look. "G-Guys. Stop fighting…" he muttered, taking a small step forward.

Groose snickered at the boy. "Hmph! What's a rounded-ear brat like you gonna do with me?" he asked.

_Since when did Skyloft knew about shrimp?_ Jiro thought to himself, taken aback by this.

"Hey! Don't you dare make fun of him!" Kurochi growled. Suddenly, she had an idea. Her lips curved into a grin as that idea popped up in her head.

"Hmmm? What are you smiling at?" Groose asked.

With a soft, impish chuckle, Kurochi leaned close to Groose and….

Rubbed his hair down into a flat blob.

"Nice hair!" she commented while doing that.

"K-Kuro!" Jiro whispered. Stritch and Cawlin looked at the brunette and red-head with shock.

Groose gave out a look of disbelief while Kurochi was impishly laughing at her plan.

"Did you see that Jiro?" Kurochi asked, giving him a big smirk. She then whispered in his ear, "Remember that part when they let you choose that part that said 'Nice hair!'?"

"Ohhhh!" Jiro cried out, "Yeah!" He giggled at that.

The brunettes giggled at what happened. But they didn't notice Groose going near them. His look of disbelief was replaced by a look of disdain.

"You'll pay for that…" he breathed. He lunged forward to Kurochi.

_Oh no…_ Jiro thought. Without thinking, the boy ran towards the girl and shoved her out of the tyrant's path.

"Gah!" Jiro cried out as Groose harshly shoved Jiro to the ledge. "Uh oh…" he whispered, looking down at the endless clouds below him.

"Durr hurr hurr…" Groose giggled as he walked towards Jiro, "So you decided to be a 'knight', eh?"

Jiro's eyes nervously twitched in various directions. "Er…." He trailed off.

"Such a shame…" Groose said, and he pushed the boy off the ledge.

"Jiro!" Kurochi cried out, running towards the ledge. But Jiro was already cascading downwards from the island by the time she reached  
there.

Cawlin and Stritch gave Groose a worried look, but tried to conceal it with their normal looks.

"Uh… Groose…" Stritch began, "Are you sure that was a good idea to do?"

"Why won't it?" Groose asked, "Anyways, the knights will swoop in and pick the boy up."

"Groose… all of the knights are at the Wing Ceremony", Cawlin said.

Kurochi's black eyes widened at this. _Oh no…._ she thought to herself.

Her motherly instincts kicked up in her, and she lunged down into the clouds.

_**A/N: Oh no! Jiro and Kuro fell off… again XP I guess you can consider it a Team Rocket moment, when they're "BLASTING OFF AGAAAIN!" X'D What will happen this time now that Link and Zelda are gone!?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh no... I can't get close enough! _She thought to herself, angling so that she would at least gain a little speed from the drop.

"Jiro!" She shouted, hoping to the get the boy's attention. He tried to look up to her, his eyes filled with worry for their safety.

The brunette stretched his arms and legs out, hoping to slow his fall, and allowing the black eyed girl more time to catch up with him.

When she did, the boy sighed with relief.

"You do know we're still falling" Kurochi pointed out, making the boy sweat-drop heavily.

"Try calling for a loftwing" He offered, making the girl hesitate for a minute and look at him as if he were an alien from another planet. "That didn't work remember?" She retorted, making the boy flinch a little.

He looked for the right words and looked at her. "Its either we don't try, and we die. Or we try, and theres a brief chance we might make it"

"So what you're saying is... Either way we have a chance of dying... Great." She muttered, but Jiro couldn't help but hear a slight tremor of hope somewhere in her words. "Lets try and get ourselves out of this mess Groose got us into."

He flinched as she gave out a ear splitting whistle.

For a minute they heard nothing.

"Jiro try" Kurochi demanded in a low tone. He flinched and tried to let out a whistle.

Nothing...

"No way..." Jiro muttered, his voice slightly wavering.

"We're going to get through this." He heard Kurochi say, not bothering to restrain her voice.

Jiro nodded, barely flinching as he watched Kurochi trying to summon a Loftwing.

When the boy looked up at the tiny island above them, he spotted Groose, Stritch, and Cawlin staring down at them in shock, though none of them moved to help the fast falling teens.

"Why aren't they trying to help us!?" Kurochi paused in her endless whistling to take a breather.

"They're a bunch of idiots" Jiro muttered, answering her question.

Kurochi rolled her eyes and went back to calling forth anything.

"You can even be a flying purple monkey!" Kurochi yelled. Jiro looked at the black eyed girl in confusion.

"A flying... Purple Monkey...?" He repeated questioningly.

She shrugged and tried to call once more. Using the last of her breath to whistle loudly, she paused.

"Do you hear that?" She asked and Jiro looked at her in confusion.

"A Loftwing!"

Jiro and Kurochi sighed in relief as the Turquoise Loftwing picked them both up and lifted them higher into the sky. Though the ride was a bit rocky considering it was the first time they had been on a loftwing without Link or Zelda around.

Groose and his lackeys stared at the two as they landed ungracefully onto the ground.

"Hows that for a 'round eared brat'?" She snapped watching their mouths drop to the ground.

The redheaded eiffel tower shook his head and pointed towards Jiro. "he still doesn't have his loftwing" his voice went back to his normal 'im better than you'

Kurochi opened her mouth to retort but felt Jiro's hand cover it quickly.

"Ill get my loftwing soon enough" Jiro said, feeling Kurochi's gaze land on him questioningly.

Groose rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'll believe that when..." he paused, realizing he didn't know anything that didn't fly. His gaze rested on a tree. "When trees fly"

Jiro yelped when Kurochi licked his hand. "Great comeback you bum" She retorted and Groose gave her a glare.

"Kuro..." Jiro warned gently. "Your just giving him another reason to bother you besides the fact you're... You-know-who's sister" He continued whispering the last few words into her ear.

Groose looked between the both of them and growled in warning. "You two better stay out of my way"

"Isn't there somewhere you guys ought to be?" Kuro butted in before Jiro could stop her.

The three paused and considered her words for a minute, their eyes widened when they realized they had missed the ceremony.

"You guys still have time" Kurochi sing songed. "But they aren't going to wait long" She stared at them. "Tick... Tock.."

Groose growled but didn't say anything, knowing the girl was right. The obese skyloftian waved his hand to his lackeys and they took off, leaving Jiro and Kurochi to realize how quiet the town really was.

"They're so lucky this isn't Bleach" The girl growled, dismounting the Turquoise loftwing.

Jiro, who had been silent during their little conversation, suddenly spoke up. "Why did you seem so angry?"

Kurochi paused for a minute and looked away from the boy, as if not wanting to see his reaction to her next choice of words. "Because... I've taken a liking to you. Can't have you thrown off of the edge of the isle... Now can we?"

Without another word the girl walked off towards the ceremony.


End file.
